tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Fusspot
Hi, welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia! Thanks for your edit to the Fish (Season 8) page. Read and follow our rules. It will help you later down the line. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZEM (Talk) 10:29, 30 August 2010 Re:Hi there! I see that you have already joined my forum! Thank you! And I will add you to the Season 14 Club now! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:20, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Steamworks promo pic Yes, please! :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:41, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Don't be sorry. You didn't know. Can you send me the link anyway? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:10, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: HOTR goof Because there isn't an image for me to look at. Can you tell me which one you're talking about? Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:02, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. You can add that back in now. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 14:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Season 14 Club - Season 14 News! Hello Season 14 Club members! I hadn't had anything significant to report in a while, but now we have an abundance of news! Here is what we've got: Misty Island Rescue has been released in the US. A Christmas DVD has been announced, Merry Winter Wish. Misty Island Rescue will be released in the UK and the television premiere of Season 14 on October 11th. Season 14 will premiere in the US in Mid-November. Ten Season 14 episodes have been announced so far, check out the Season 14 page for details. That's all for now. ZEM talk to me! 21:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Spam I've taken care of him. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:46, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: The New Logo I agree; ZEM did a perfect job with it! And, assuming you're using the new Beta look, yes there will be a new custom background coming soon from ZEM. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 13:54, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Undo You edited the link for Scruff, so that it was redirecting back to the same page. We don't need it. Oliverandtoad13 12:54, November 1, 2010 (UTC) HIT page Why can't I give my opinion on the talk page? Just to clarify. RE: Sigh I did actually read it. Plus, the other guy was saying the same thing I wrote below his. We both don't want the criticism section deleted 'cause it speaks the truth about HIT. Why should his post or mine be any different? Tell me, so we don't keep doing this. Got it now Alright, I read it over a while ago. I finally get it now and I'll be sure to remember next time. I'm sorry for the trouble. But hey, feel free to read my blog and comment on it. I'd like some input. :) TTTE fan11 04:56, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Spam It appears that Thomasfan dealt with the spam. Thanks for letting me know about it. :) ZEM talk to me! 15:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Day of the Diesels Thanks for that. SteamTeam 13:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Friends? Would you mind if I added you to my friends list? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why; I'm just a person, like you. :) (Adding you in now.) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm Back Alive! Nice to see that the problem is gone! :) The link you gave didn't work. :/ Could you find it again please? :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's not really an appearance. As soon as it's in a CGI episode, we'll add it onto the page. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:24, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:TTTE Forum Hi, sorry I didn't respond sooner... Are you sure the email you attempted to register with was correct? I cleared all the failed registration attempts on the forum, so you're free to attempt to sign up again. :) ZEM talk to me! 22:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Henrys Happy coal But he wasn't seen in Henry's cab in any scene. :/ A link to ZEM's forum: http://newtugboatsthomas.forumotion.net/login Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Er Thanks for pointing that out! SteamTeam 12:34, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Refernces Sorry, but we won't have a page like that. This site is for Thomas and Thomas only. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 21:43, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: DOTD'S Ok thankyou for the info but someone has already uploaded it ^__^ 98malimal 00:00, August 29, 2011 (UTC)